


N7 Day Bacchanal

by Spectre058



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectre058/pseuds/Spectre058
Summary: Inspired by an image (included) this is a snap shot of a post victory celebration hosted by Commander Shepard, as seen through the eyes of Karin Chakwas.  Happy N7 Day





	N7 Day Bacchanal

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the attached picture. Picture done by BluelightSFM find the whole album on tumblr at: www.bluelightsfm.tumblr.com/post/72888481366/normandy-victory-party

 

The air in Shepard’s cabin had become hot and stuffy, even the ship’s fantastic climate control having trouble keeping up. Bottles and plates were scattered around the floor, casualties of the evening’s joyous celebrations. Scattered among the detritus from the party though, was evidence that the night was just getting started. Mixed in with the bottles, glasses, plates and other party favors were shirts, pants, boots, and a wide assortment of undergarments. From her place atop the extensive first aid kit she’d brought with her, Dr. Karin Chakwas could see no less than three different types of panties, two surprisingly similar bras, and most amusing of all, a male g-string. Not that underwear was the most interesting thing to see in that room at the moment. Not by a long shot. Shepard’s team had taken the news of the liberation of Earth very, very well. In fact, the commander had thrown this party to celebrate it. It had started with a celebratory toast, which had turned into two toasts, which had turned into several bottles. Even that usual wet blanket Javik had gotten in on the fun, introducing everybody to a long lost Prothean drinking game. So, it wasn’t really a surprise when the whole thing devolved into the bacchanal she saw before her.

Directly in front of her Kenneth Donnelly lay with his back to a chair, shirt gone and pants down around his ankles. Above him squatted Gabby Daniels, her own shirt still on but pants completely gone. Kenneth had lost his shirt early during the festivities, and when he’d drunkely confressed his love for his best friend, she’d wasted no words in giving him her reply. From there things had followed predictably, and they were lost to world, eyes locked, and both slurring their professions of love with each stroke. Remarkably, they were one of the most restrained of the depraved displays on show.

Karin hoisted her bottle to the sky, taking a long pull before letting her eyes go back to wandering. This time they settled on the normally reserved Dr. T’Soni. Karin remembered the quiet, almost shy young woman she’d examined when Shepard first rescued Liara from those Prothean ruins. The confident woman she saw now bore very little resemblance to that girl. It wasn’t just the drying prothean cum on her face either. Liara practically lounged amid all the chaos around her, completely content in her own position. She reclined on the Commander’s coffee the table, one hand behind her propping her up, and the other between her legs, fingers tangled in Kelly Chamber’s thick red hair. From the sounds Liara was making, Kelly hadn’t been lying about loving all races when she and Karin had first met. Karin was happy she’d decided to restore the color since rejoining the crew of the ship.

A pale body rose up to block her view of the Asari and her companion, and she felt another smile stretch her lips. It was good that Garrus and Tali had gotten together, they deserved each other. She probably had a better appreciation than anybody in that room, aside from possibly Garrus, about the lengths the Quarian had gone through to get to this point. She and Tali had worked closely together to come up with the antibiotics and immune system boosters she would need to be able to be around Garrus without her suit. The Geth had also helped once Shepard had brokered that peace, jumping Karin’s efforts forwards by years. Without them Tali wouldn’t have been able to be sittin there on Garrus’s lap, completely naked except for her hood, never mind letting him casually finger her as they too surveyed the revelry. Garrus’s roaming eyes found hers, and they exchanged respectful nods.

As her eyes traveled past the Turian, she caught brief snippets of the action all around her. On the couch, directly across from where she sat, Ashley was riding James Vega while the burly marine sucked industriously at Steve Cortez’s cock. Next to them Kasumi was visible for once, dressed in nothing but her hood, legs wrapped around Jacob’s hips and pulling him deeper with each thrust. Joker and Samantha had apparently figured out a way to resolve their dispute over EDI, and they were both lavishing their attention upon the AI’s sophisticated new body. Across the room from them, Diana “anything for a story” Allers was held completely aloft as she “interviewed” Grunt and Wrex about the changes in Krogan behavior since the curing of the Genophage. She was even getting the occasional question out around the moans two massive cock’s were pounding out of her. Just beside her Samara and Zaeed had claimed Shepard’s office chair. The old soldiers had apparently settled in for a campaign instead of a single battle, and Samara’s hips were grinding with deliberate slowness.

Finally her eyes settled on the reason for all this delicious chaos. Commander Shepard was on his back, completely naked, and hips thrusting furiously as he and Jack double teamed Miranda. Where the ex-con turned teacher had gotten a strap on was beyond Karin, but they’d pinned Miranda between them and neither one was holding back. Not that she seemed to mind. The embodiment of human physical perfection screamed her pleasure at the room, the sound lost amongst all the other cries, slaps, and moans. Karin grinned again, remembering the aloof and restrained woman who’d recruited her into the Lazarus cell. That woman was gone, swept up in the insane wake of the man the Galaxy knew as Commander Shepard, but who she knew as John. Ever since those first days hunting Saren, she’d known there was something special about him, something about the way he grabbed fate and bent it to his will. And, despite the odds, he’d done it, time and time again. He’d earned tonight, they all had. Karin ginned again, raised her drink in salute to the man who’d saved the galaxy, and took a long pull.

Happy N7 Day


End file.
